1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water sports boards, and in particular the invention relates to surfboards, but is also applicable to boogie boards, knee boards, wake boards and the like.
2. Background Information
Water sports are very popular. One particular type of water sport includes transversing the surface of water on a board. One form of this sport involves being towed by a motorboat, for example knee boarding and wake boarding. Another form uses waves as a form of propulsion, for example surfing. Yet a further examples of this type of water sport is windsurfing and Kite boarding which use wind as a form of propulsion.
The handling and performance of the boards used in the above sports is related to the board shape and materials. A board suitable for a more advanced rider is not necessarily suitable for a beginner thus as a new rider""s skill and ability increases they will need to regularly update their board. Furthermore, a rider may desire different board handling characteristics for different riding situations and/or water/wave conditions. Thus they may need more than one board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water sports board that is adaptable to different performance and/or handling characteristics, or which at least provides the public with a useful alternative.
According to a first aspect the invention provides a water sports board including a main body panel, and one or more other panels removably connected to said main body panel and changeable to alter the shape of the board.
Preferably, the board includes the main body panel, and at least two rail panels one each removably connected either side of a rear portion of the main body panel.
Preferably, the board includes the main body panel, at least two rail panels one each removably connected either side of a rear portion of the main body panel, and a nose panel connected to a front portion of the main body panel.
According to a second aspect the invention provides a water sports board including a main body panel, and at least two rail panels, one each removably disposed either side of a rear portion of the main body panel, and wherein the rail panels are changeable to alter the shape of the board.
Preferably, the main body panel includes a main body portion and an elongate core portion disposed along the longitudinal centerline of the main body portion.
Preferably, a nose panel made of a soft material is disposed at the front of the main body panel.
Preferably, one or more panels include a transparent portion.
Preferably, any panel, or portion of the panel, is made of a soft material.
Preferably, the board includes one or more removably connected fins.
Preferably, the rail panels each include a fin.
Preferably, the rail panels are removably connected by loops, snaps, screws or glue.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, which is given by way of example only.